Translation: Taking Chances
by lulaarocca
Summary: The kids of ND meet in the famouse college NYADA, and when they meet the problems start. New couples that break old couples, old couples that now are new, matches and mismatches, love affairs and a lot of problems are involved in this story.


I boarded the bus at the very last second; there was no place to sit so I hold onto the metal pipe that was in the corner. I found it odd that so many people needed to take the bus to get to college; usually very few people got scholarships and needed to take the bus because they couldn't afford a car of their own. I leaned back on the pipe and pull the paper with the schedules out, I had auditioned for the scholarship in the Art Department and my first class was Vocalization after Drama: representation and finally Dance Choreographic, before lunch.

NYADA had been my dream since the age of 4 to graduate and then become a famous Broadway actress. The singing, dancing and theater had been my passion since my parents had enrolled me in my first classes. But in high school I had learned that not everything is a musical and that not everything revolves around me, but still I learned the hard way: every morning received a grape juice on the face and had to learn to deal with the looks of disgust of all the students.

'Art Department, next stop' said a voice from the speaker.

I hurried down, not wanting to be late for my first class. But a huge guy stood next to me and left me little space to move and when he finally moved, twelve people stopped me over.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I had to wait half an hour for the bus with ramp to arrive, it exasperated me that only one in ten buses had ramps. When it finally came I tried to get on it, but obviously I couldn't do it alone. The boy that was waiting next to me, noticed that I couldn't do it so he came and to helped me. He must have been the person with more slanted eyes around the bus, but I wouldn't discriminate against someone who had helped me.

'Thanks' I said, and he sat down. The bus was half full, but I worried in the wheelchair area, it was empty. I sat and took my bag to see my schedule, Vocalization was the first class. I had tried to get the scholarship to the Art Department completely, but when they saw that I couldn't dance they put me in the Music Department. I couldn't complain, I would learn to be a professional musician and after graduation I will open a music school for the disabled.

I had an accident that left me paralyzed from the waist down, and after the accident people didn't treat me like they used to. They looked at me with pity or as a nerd because of my good grades.

'Art Departments-in-two stops' warned the driver.

Then came a girl brunette, she saw that there was no place to sit, so she leaned against the metal pipe. I stopped looking at her and went back to my schedule, fifteen minutes later the driver spoke again.

'Art Department, next stop'

I put my stuff in my bag and headed to the door. When the doors opened the guy that helped me before helped me down, and thirteen person jumped on us.

o-o-o-o-o-o

It must have been the first stop, because there was no one on the bus. I settled for my taste, but before the bus ripped I felt the driver eyes looking directly to my ass. If I had been in high school I wouldn't have bothered, I liked it before but now I was quite swollen and the men were not what I wanted.

'If you want something to look, then look at your rotten banana in your crotch' I yelled turning around. He looked surprised, and started the engine.

I sat and rummaged in my bag the schedule. My first class was Vocalization, and then I had Drama: representation and then Dance Choreographic. I knew which of them I would like more. In high school I had been a cheerleader and even if I was the best of the bunch I wasn´t the head cheerleader, but a year later the bitch we had as head cheerleader was with a bun in the oven and was so I occupied her place. The problems started coming when I came out, everyone looked at me like a piece of garbage. But no one dared to say anything; they knew that could sink both physically and emotionally. When I graduated from high school, I decided to study art as it had been my only escape since I said I was a lesbian.

At the next stop four others arrived: a blonde girl with nice legs, a giant-faced idiot, a Chinese woman who seemed to have put tape on the eyes and a boy that seemed twelve years old and was surely gay.

Slowly the bus began to fill up and before I knew it the driver said over the loudspeaker.

'Art Department, next stop'

I stood up and leaned against the door and the blonde girl with nice legs approached me. I assumed it was in the same department as me, because it looked like a good dancer. Before I knew it the doors opened and thirteen other people threw me into the street.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Beside me there were four people waiting for the bus, I knew they looked at me rarely because of my clothes but I had become used to that. I like to dress in fashion and create my own fashion.

At that time the bus stopped in front of us and the four went up. In the back of the bus there was a very well-proportioned brunette girl but the girls were not my thing. I sat in the middle of the bus and took my schedule; Vocalization was the first class I had. I had tried to have a scholarship in NYADA, that's always been my dream. From an early age I liked to sing and now I was going to fulfill my dream of graduating from NYADA and going to Broadway. But that was not my only dream; I also wanted to be a fashion designer. So I had enrolled in two departments, Art and Design. The moment I lifted my head a dwarf brunette appeared, I didn't like her dressed but that was easy to fix. And behind her was a dark-haired boy with beautiful curls flushed to his head. As soon as I saw it I knew he was playing for my team, the way he dressed spoke volumes.

A while later, the driver said over the loudspeaker that the next stop was the art department. So I gathered my things and leaned against the door, as it opened I jumped on the sidewalk with thirteen other people.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I got on the bus excited about my first day in college. Next to me stood a very tall blonde girl who seemed a little lost.

As people were entering, I was looking at all. I saw that everyone checked their schedule, but I didn't need to look at mine I had seen it in my house. My first class was Vocalization. I had enrolled in the Art Department because after looking at all the other options I had realized I wasn't good in anything else. Only drumming and maybe sing. But dancing was not for me, I always found a way to hit someone or hit myself. I had wanted to audition just for the Music Department, but they put me in the Art Department that included everything. I decided to revise the lyrics of the song that they had asked for our first day, but before I took out the paper two guys came entered the bus. A stunning blonde and a tall blond guy too. Behind them came another boy with a Mohawk over the head that was staring at the breasts of the brunette girl sitting in front of me. At the next stop a guy in a wheelchair appeared and another who helped him up. I went back to concentrating on the schedules, but it appeared to be very difficult.

At that point the driver said he had two stops to my apartment, a girl got on the bus. I was impacted when I saw her... Isn't that the word?

She was short and thin as a finger, her brown hair resting on her back. She leaned on the metal pipe and sacked her schedule. She was two seats ahead of me and I looked at her until the bus arrived at my apartment.

o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat behind the blond guy behind me; I felt his eyes on my back as soon as we got onto the bus.  
I knew I called atenttion and I loved that feeling. As I sat down and checked what stuff was in the first hour, I knew I had chosen well.  
My dad wanted me to study law, and thought he had taken control of my life since I got pregnant when I was fifteen years. Obviously I was not always the popular girl and loved by all as I am now. Before getting pregnant I was the captain of the cheerleaders, but after they knew about my pregnancy, no one treated me like they used to. The girls called me slut and the guys looked at me like a toy until I got the belly and they just looked at me with disgust and contempt. After that, I decided to start to be worth something, and not be a block over. So I joined the students who wanted a scholarship to NYADA and stayed in the Art Department.  
'Art Department, next stop' I kept everything inside my backpack and ran toward the door.

o-o-o-o-o-o

**¿So?¿What do you think? This chapter would be like a preface, for you to get what´s the idea. Leave reviews if you want me to continue it. It´s gonna focus basically on the POV of the character of this chapter. This is a translation of my story that was originally in Spanish. Hope you liked it : )**


End file.
